


fire meet gasoline, i'm burning alive

by charaie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charaie/pseuds/charaie
Summary: A collection of prompts and one-shots from my tumblr.





	1. it's beginning to look a lot like christmas, everywhere you go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anonymous: alex trying to find a Christmas present for maggie or the other way around

"I just don't know what to get her," Alex stated. She and Kara were walking through National City Shopping Centre, trying to find last minute Christmas presents for everyone. Kara had gotten most of her shopping done by now, but Alex on the other hand, was still trying to find the perfect present for Maggie. But nothing she'd seen so far could add up to that definition of 'perfect'. 

"Don't be too picky, Alex. Just get her something pretty," Kara suggested, "like, I don't know, jewelry or something. Who doesn't love jewelry?"

Alex shrugged. She and Maggie had only been dating for about two weeks, so maybe it was a bit too early for jewelry. She didn't want the present to be too much.

"Or maybe just wrap yourself," Kara joked, "she likes you. Give her you!"

Alex couldn't help but laugh. She could already see Maggie's reaction to her being wrapped in colorful wrapping paper with a bow around her head. Knowing Maggie she'd probably go along with it and not even expect an actual Christmas present.

Alex sighed, "I don't know. I just want to get her something special, but not too special," she said, "know what I mean?"

Kara nodded. They turned around the corner to go up the escalator, Kara almost not fitting with the amount of shopping bags in her arms. It was quite a funny sight.

"You sure you don't want me to carry some?" Alex asked while she watched her sister struggle. It was difficult not to laugh.

"No, no, I got this," Kara answered determinately, right before almost tripping. If she didn't have super strength Alex was sure she'd be tipping over by now. 

"How about chocolate?" Kara asked as they reached the second floor, "you said she loves chocolate."

"I'm gonna need something a little bigger than just chocolate."

"Okay, again, jewelry."

"And a little smaller than jewelry."

"Ugh, you're impossible." Kara took one deep breath as she plopped down on a bench across from a bookstore, dropping all of her shopping bags on the floor in one move. Alex smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Even superheroes need to rest sometimes," Kara explained as she rubbed her sore arms. 

Alex shook her head and sat down next to Kara, sighing. 

"I just want to get her something unique, something she'd really, really like. Not just something random." 

Kara nodded in response. She understood her sister's struggle. With Alex everything always had to be perfect, and she knew her relationship with Maggie wasn't an exception.

"Well, what does Maggie _really, really_ like?" she asked as she turned her attention to Alex, who was staring ahead in thought.

"I don't know," Alex said, "I mean, I know what she likes, but not anything I can actually wrap and put under the tree." 

She kept staring ahead, thinking and thinking about possible Christmas gifts for her girlfriend, when something caught her eye. It was sitting on a shelf in the bookstore's window they were sitting across from. Alex recognized it, however, it took her a few moments for her to realize what it was. And when she did, she immediately rushed to the store to get a closer look.

"Alex? Alex!" Kara yelled after her while trying to scrape all of her shopping bags together so she could follow her sister. 

Alex stared through the window, her nose almost pressed against the glass. 

"Alex, what? What is it?" Kara asked as she finally caught up to her. She didn't get why her sister was suddenly acting so crazy. But Alex didn't answer and simply rushed into the store. 

Kara furrowed her eyebrows and watched Alex as she got inside. She seemed... excited? Kara turned her attention to the window, to the thing Alex had been so eager to get to.

"A book?!" Kara yelled after her sister, "Really?! How is that better than jewelry?!"

\---

The beginning of Christmas Eve was spent drinking beer, playing board games and singing along to cheesy Christmas songs. Kara had invited all of the superfriends, Eliza, J’onn and of course Alex had invited Maggie. It was Maggie’s first holiday with the superfriends, her first holiday with Alex even, and she’d been kind of reluctant to come. She wasn’t big on holidays in general, but Alex had insisted. And so far she’d been having a pretty good time. James and Winn had invited her on a couple of rounds of poker (which she’d all won) and she’d been helping Eliza in the kitchen, preparing the Christmas meal. Alex would be lying if she said she didn’t totally love her mom and girlfriend getting along so well. She’d brought people home before, boyfriends, but she’d never given a crap about whether or not they got along with her family. But this, this was different. Seeing them talk and laugh together like they hadn’t literally just met made her heart swell.

And what made Alex’s heart swell even more was that every time she’d gotten a moment alone with her mom, she’d told Alex how much she liked Maggie, how gorgeous she was and how she shouldn’t ever let her go. Alex definitely wasn’t planning on doing that.

When Eliza had momentarily left the kitchen and it was just Maggie, Alex decided that now was the perfect moment.

"Hey." She said as she walked into the kitchen area, clutching at the wrapped present she was holding behind her back.

Maggie looked up and immediately beamed a smile at her. 

"Hey. I hope you’re hungry," she said as she looked at all the filled pans and bowls standing on the kitchen counter, "because I’m pretty sure we just cooked for a family of twenty instead of ten."

Alex grinned. "Well, we’ve got Kara so I think we’ll be good," she said and Maggie nodded knowingly. 

"Anyway, what’s up?"

Alex’s grin turned into a smile, a shy one almost. "I got you something," she said as she retrieved the present from behind her back, "and I wanted to give it to you now, because – well, it’s kinda special." She handed it to Maggie, who took it with the softest look on her face.

"Babe," she said with an even bigger smile than before, if possible, "you’re too sweet, honestly." 

Alex could feel her stomach flutter as she watched Maggie unwrap the present. She was feeling… nervous? Excited? She didn’t really know.

" _Alex_ …" Maggie drew out her name, her voice soft an barely audible. She stared at the book in her hands, examining it, as if it had all of life’s answers written on it.

"I remembered you telling me once how when you were little, your mom would read you a certain book to bed every night. And when I saw it, I just had to get it. It’s an early edition of The Little Prince and- well, I just thought you should have it because it seemed to have meant a lot to you and- do- do you like it? Is it too much? It’s too much, isn’t it? Because I can take it back if you want-" Alex went to grab it, but Maggie pulled it out of her reach.

She shook her head slightly. "No, no, I love it," she said before turning her attention from the book back to Alex, "how did you- when did you-" she stuttered. "this must’ve cost you a fortune."

Alex shrugged. "It was worth it."

Maggie looked at her in awe. It was an expression Alex had never seen on her before and for a few moments she didn’t know what to do with herself. It was almost overwhelming. Maggie was smiling so much, all dimples and sparkling eyes.

"I- Alex-" She was at a loss for words, something that didn’t happen very often. "Thank you." 

And before Alex could say anything Maggie was hugging her, tight, very tight. 

"You’re welcome," Alex muttered, still a bit dazed.

When Maggie pulled back she softly pressed her lips to Alex’s, just briefly, lingering for only a few seconds before smiling up at her and turning her attention back to the book.

"I’m-" she cleared her throat, "I’m gonna put this away for now. I don’t want to get any food on it or anything," she said. Alex nodded and watched her as she disappeared, unaware of the smile forming on her lips.

"Okay, so maybe that was better than jewelry." 

She looked up to find Kara leaning against the kitchen counter. She was grinning at her, and Alex just shook her head.


	2. and then we wake up, never had a feeling like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous: can you do one post 2x08 w kara finding out what happened between alex and maggie

That morning, Alex was woken by the sound of someone knocking on the front door.

“Alex?!” a loud, muffled voice yelled, followed by more knocking.

Alex groaned as the noise pulled her out of a deep sleep. She’d been dreaming about something, something strange, but before she could even try to begin to recall it, she heard more knocking. Though it was more like banging this time.

She groaned again, before allowing her eyes to slowly flutter open, squinting at the bright light peeking through the curtains. It was morning. Alex hated mornings.

She lifted her head from the pillow to get a sense of the time and her whereabouts, but let it drop when she realized how heavy it felt. Not only her head felt heavy, her entire body did. She felt sore, like she’d just battled a seven foot alien and lost, badly, and when she stretched her limbs, bones cracked. She couldn’t quite put together as to why she felt exhausted. Her groggy mind wasn’t allowing her to think straight.

“Alex?!” she heard again. 

Right, someone was at the door. Which meant she had to get up.

She wasn’t really in the mood to get up – which was an understatement – and she was about to roll onto her other side and just pretend she hadn’t heard anything, when there was more loud, impatient banging.

 _Fine_ , she thought to herself, this better be good.

She collected all the willpower she had and untangled herself from her sheets, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. For a moment she considered getting dressed or quickly running a brush through her hair before getting to whomever was at the door, making herself look somewhat presentable, but she decided against it. She was too tired.

Instead, she dragged herself out of her bedroom, into the living room, and headed for the front door.

When she pulled it open, she was met with a somewhat confused yet happy as ever Kara Danvers, tray of coffee and baked goods in her hands.

“What?” Alex snapped before walking back into the apartment, heading for the kitchen. Her mouth felt like sandpaper, she needed water.

“Good morning to you, too,” Kara stated as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

Alex simply grunted as a response and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, downing half of it in one go. She could feel a headache starting to rise and she wondered what could possibly be so important that Kara had to wake her for it.

Kara, in turn, eyed her sister. There were quite a few questions she wanted to ask her, such as why she had still been asleep when it was already noon and why she seemed like such a mess, but decided not to. It was pretty clear Alex wasn’t in the best of moods, and Kara knew it was best not to ask her too many questions when she was cranky. So instead, she put her stuff down onto the kitchen island and cut right to the chase.

“Where were you?” she asked, looking at Alex who in return furrowed her eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

“This morning. Remember?” Kara said, brows raised. “We were supposed to meet for breakfast like, three hours ago.”

It took about a second and a half for Alex to realize her mistake. She had forgotten their monthly sister bonding breakfast celebration – Kara called it that, Alex refused to call it that – and Kara’s sad expression told her enough.

“God, Kara, I’m sorry,” she said as she ran a hand over her face. She really did feel awful, she knew how much their monthly get-togethers meant to Kara. “It’s just- it was kind of late last night with-”

Her eyes widened.

Maggie.

Maggie.

_Maggie._

Alex’s brain was suddenly flooded with images of the night before. Images of brown eyes and soft smiles and dimples. She felt a warmth spread through her body, one she couldn’t quite describe, mixed with an overwhelming sense of excitement and giddiness and simply joy.

Maggie had kissed her. God, she had kissed her. And Alex had kissed her back. And they'd talked and laughed and cuddled and drank beer and eaten pizza and kissed some more. Alex had lied awake in her bed for hours afterwards, smiling to herself, replaying the events of that night over and over in her head until she had fallen asleep.

“Alex, are you alright?” Alex’s eyes snapped back to her sister’s, who was looking at her with a hint of concern. She realized she must have looked pretty strange just then, staring ahead in thought, completely zoned out. Kara’s eyes were searching her, searching for something and Alex was suddenly afraid that Kara could see through her, read her thoughts, and she didn’t want her sister knowing about what had happened. Not yet. She’d never let it go and Alex wasn’t sure if she was ready for questions.

With the sudden urge to hide everything as best as she could, Alex was unable to form words for a moment, so instead she nodded, a bit too quickly and a bit too eagerly for it to be believable.

“Fine. Fine,” she managed to get out. She could feel her cheeks flush. “Fine- great, even. Yeah.” 

She mentally cursed at herself. She was a trained DEO agent, goddammit.

Kara considered her sister for a moment. Alex wasn’t one to stutter, or to fidget, and definitely not one to blush the way she was blushing right now. 

Kara was curious, so she pushed a little further.

“Late with who?” she asked, referring to Alex’s previous statement. Alex’s body seemed to visibly tense at that question and instead of answering it, she looked away.

And that's when Kara noticed the empty pizza box on the coffee table, along with the empty bottles of beer scattered across the apartment. She hadn’t noticed it when she’d walked in, but the place was quite messy, with bottle caps and crumpled napkins on the table and counter and blankets loosely draped across the couch.

Alex anxiously followed Kara’s gaze scan the apartment as she fidgeted with the ends of her sleeves, desperately wishing she had J’onn’s mindreading abilities right now.

“Was someone here last night?” Kara asked as she focused back on Alex.

But Alex remained frozen in place, like a deer caught in the headlights. She tried to think of possible answers, of possible excuses to give her sister, but she came back blank. It was like her brain had frozen and was now busy trying to reboot itself.

Just then, Kara’s gaze shifted from her face to somewhere lower, and her eyes grew wide.

“Is that a _hickey_?!”

Alex immediately reached for her neck, attempting to hide the marks Maggie had left on her but it was definitely too late. Kara had noticed and there was no possible escape.

Kara was staring at her, wide eyes, eyebrow raised, expecting to hear some sort of explanation. And Alex, she just stared back, fidgeting, mumbling inaudible words until finally, she snapped out of it.

“Well, would you look at the time!” she exclaimed, looking down at her watchless wrist, “I’m late for work! I have to get ready and, you know, go to work! Yeah. I have to get dressed and get my stuff and- and go!” She avoided her sister’s penetrating although slightly amused gaze and stumbled back into her bedroom, almost tripping over her own feet on the way there, desperate to get away.

“Alex. Alex!” Kara shouted after her, “this conversation isn’t over!”

\---

It was a busy morning at work, and Alex had managed to avoid Kara the entire time. Whenever they’d run into each other, Alex would quickly slip into a random room, claiming that’s where she needed to be, or tell her she was needed in the lab or that there was something else she needed to take care of. There’d even been a time where she had simply run. Literally run away from her, as fast as she could, just to avoid having to talk about it.

She was going to tell Kara at some point, obviously, but not today, no definitely not today. She was still too giddy from all of it, too excited, she wouldn’t even be able to find the right words. She’d be stuttering and mumbling, like she’d done this morning, and Kara would be teasing the crap out of her. No, maybe tomorrow. Maybe.

“Agent Danvers.” 

Her thoughts were interrupted. She looked up, blinking, letting her brain adjust back to reality, to find J’onn looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She then realized she was at work, inside one of the DEO operating rooms, which was filled with other people, in the middle of discussing an alien murder case and she mentally slapped herself. She had _got_ to stop zoning out.

“Yes, sir. I’m listening.” 

J’onn eyed her for a moment and Alex wondered if he knew anything, or maybe suspected anything, because underneath the somewhat hard, stern gaze he seemed almost amused. Alex knew he’d never use his mindreading abilities on her without her consent, but still, he wasn’t stupid. 

Eventually he turned his attention back to Winn, continuing his previous discussion, and Alex let go of a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

Ten minutes later everyone had been assigned their jobs and Alex found herself back in the lab.

She was analyzing some alien’s blood cells when she heard the lab’s door open.

And she may not have super hearing or any other psychic abilities but she was pretty sure it was Kara.

“He-ey.” 

She was right.

She looked up from the petri dish in her hands to find Kara standing in the doorway, arms crossed, eyebrows raised, smug grin on her face. Alex sighed, shook her head and tried to focus back on her work. She knew exactly what Kara wanted and there was no way of getting out of it this time.

But instead of bombarding her with questions, like she’d expected, Kara remained quiet, simply standing there, that amused, smug grin growing wider and wider by the second. Alex found it hard to concentrate now, with the pair of eyes on her, examining her, and after a few long and uncomfortable minutes, she finally snapped.

“Fine! Fine,” she shouted, “what do you want?” 

Kara’s grin grew even smugger and she walked further into the lab. Alex put her stuff down and spun around on her stool, preparing for whatever questions Kara was planning on asking her. She didn’t really want to talk about it still, but Kara wanted to know and there was no way she was going to lie to her sister. And especially not about this.

“You know what,” Kara teased. She seemed to be trying her very best to contain her excitement over this whole thing, because she looked like she was about to explode. 

Alex sighed to herself. She wasn’t sure how to start.

“Kara, I-”

“Come on, Alex!” Kara finally snapped, no longer able to contain herself, “I wanna know who it was!” She added before she started eagerly pacing the room. “Who was it? Was it that girl from the alien bar you thought was cute. Or, or was it the one that works downstairs, or-” she stopped dead in her tracks, her grin growing impossibly wider, and turned back to Alex, grabbing ahold of her arm, “was it Maggie?”

With the mention of her name, Alex smiled a very small involuntary smile that gave away everything.

“It _was_?!” Kara exclaimed, jaw dropped, and Alex immediately motioned for her to tone it down a notch. She didn’t need everyone in the building knowing, she couldn’t handle any more of this.

She got up to close the door before turning back to Kara, who was eagerly waiting for confirmation.

And if it wasn’t for her sister’s adorably excited face, she probably would’ve tried to talk her way around it. 

I can’t believe this, she thought to herself.

She sighed, deeply, before speaking. 

“Yes. It was.” 

Kara’s face went from shocked to excited to even more shocked to even more excited in a matter of seconds and before Alex could interfere, Kara went in for a bone crushing hug. Literally.

“Oh, my god, Alex!” she shouted. When she heard bones crack and a protesting _hmpf_ from Alex, she immediately let go. “Right, right. Sorry,” she ushered. 

Alex looked at her with a pained expression as she rubbed her arms. She was glad Kara was happy for her, but she didn’t need her bones crushed over it.

“God, Alex,” Kara breathed, covering her face in her hands. Her thoughts seemed to be roaming her mind, her brain processing what Alex had just told her, and she seemed in utter shock, still. “Wha- what happened, though?” she asked, “last time I checked she- she broke your heart and- and you guys decided to just stay friends.”

Alex shrugged slightly and smiled, more to herself than to Kara. 

“Well, that didn’t really work out,” she said smugly. She turned away for a moment and pretended to be doing something on one of the lab’s machines, hiding the blush she was sure was creeping onto her face.

“Tell me what happened then,” Kara whined, “please.” 

Alex looked back at her. She’d put on her signature pout and Alex knew she’d lost. 

“I- I don’t even,” she sighed. She thought about it for a bit, deciding on how she was going to bring this, before speaking again. “She just- she came over last night with beer and pizza and she just started talking and- She was saying all of these things about how she’d been stupid and scared and how life was too short and all of a sudden she said she wanted to kiss me.”

“And?”

“She did.” The words came out small, almost inaudible. Alex smiled to herself, remembering how it had felt to kiss Maggie, to hold her. It had felt perfect, so perfect, so right. And just thinking of that moment, of her, made her feel so incredibly warm

Alex snapped her eyes back to Kara’s, having forgotten that she was there for a moment. She suddenly felt vulnerable, as though she’d overshared and maybe had weirded Kara out.

But she cursed at herself for even considering such a thought because this was _Kara_ , her sister, who was currently looking at her with pure and utter adoration, her face softer than she’d ever seen it and Alex swore she saw tears welling up in her eyes. 

But instead of feeling awkward or feeling the need to run, Alex felt even warmer. Not only had she just had one of the best nights in a long time – hell in her entire life, she also had a sister who supported her, who was happy for her, who was basically her biggest fan. And so she smiled at her, widely, sincerely, before looking down at the latex gloves in her hands.

“So- so what does this mean, though?” Kara asked, trying to change the subject a bit. She knew Alex wasn’t big on talking about anything that had to do with feelings and she didn’t want such a beautiful moment to get awkward. “Are you guys like, together now? Like, dating?”

Alex immediately shook her head. “God, no- I don’t-” She sat down. “We haven’t really talked about that yet,” she said.

Which was true, they hadn’t talked about it. They hadn’t gotten a chance to the night before, and up until now they’d both been occupied with work. Besides, Alex didn’t have a lot of experience with relationships, she wasn’t sure what the protocols were.

“So,” she continued, “if you would kind of just, you know, keep quiet about it an-”

“Right, right. Of course,” Kara interrupted her and nodded vigorously, “I can do that. Yes.” 

She tugged her lips into her mouth and nodded again. Though it seemed more like she was trying to convince herself instead of Alex.

Alex cocked an eyebrow at her sister, amused grin tugging at her lips. “Thank you,” she said, although she didn’t really believe her. Kara wasn’t the best at keeping secrets.

Alex turned back to her desk, back to her computer and to work. In the corner of her eye she could see Kara trying to keep her excitement at bay, keeping her lips tugged into her mouth, grasping at the cape of her Supergirl costume. Alex shook her head. She knew she could explode any minute now.

And it didn’t take long.

“I’m gonna have a sister-in-law!” Kara finally shouted.

“Oh, god.”


	3. you keep running round, running round my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous: Alex and Winn brotp, like alex is freaking out about Maggie and Winn helps her figure her shit out.
> 
> Following 2x05(ish).

Alex was in the middle of putting on foundation, all while simultaneously attempting to curl her hair and put on the seventh dress she’d found in the back of her closet, trying to not burn herself and to not get make-up on said dress, when there was a knock at the door.

 _Shit_.

She dropped everything at once and stumbled out of the bathroom. She looked at the clock. It was only seven. It couldn’t possibly be who she thought it was.

She stumbled across the living room, almost tripping over the pile of clothes scattered across the floor, before finally making it to the door. She looked through the peephole and furrowed her brows. 

What was _he_ doing here?

She opened the door to find a smiling Winn standing behind it, pack of beer in one hand, suitcase in the other. 

“Anything I can help you with?” she asked him and it was his turn to furrow his eyebrows.

“The case,” he said, as if it were obvious, “the one involving the alien weaponry. You wanted to go over NCPD’s findings tonight, remember?” He glanced down at his watch, to check if maybe he’d gotten the time wrong. “At seven,” he finally added.

Alex mentally slapped herself when she remembered. They’d started on the case that morning, and since they weren’t getting anywhere she’d suggested they’d continue on it at night. But with everything that had happened later that day, with an alien prisoner getting loose and Alex running into a _certain_ detective, she’d completely forgotten about it altogether.

“I’m sorry,” she whined before letting him into the apartment. He set his stuff down on the kitchen island and turned around, raising an eyebrow at the mess.

“What happened here?” he asked.

“Well…” Alex started. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to answer that question, because she knew the answer would only raise more questions and she didn’t know if she was ready to tell Winn about that part of her yet. Though, she was in kind of a hurry and maybe he could be of help? “I’ve- uh. I’ve got a date,” she said. “Kind of. In-” she turned to the clock, “fifty-seven minutes.”

Winn grew an amused, shit eating grin and Alex already regretted telling him. “A date?” he teased and Alex rolled her eyes.

“Yes,” she answered before she headed back for her bedroom, attempting to dodge any further questions he had. She really didn’t have time for this.

Winn bolted after her, barely able to keep up.

“But what- what about our case?” he asked.

“We’ll finish it tomorrow, okay?” she said before walking into the room and heading for her bed where she’d displayed the dresses she’d picked. She sorted through them for the twentieth time, not satisfied with either one of them. “I just- I have to be down at Alinea’s in about fifty-five minutes and I still have to do my make-up and pick what to wear and I’m kind of freaking out.”

“Alinea’s, huh? Fancy,” Winn said while he leaned against the doorframe.

“It is? Oh, god.” Alex groaned and buried her face into her hands. She wasn’t used to going out, especially not on dates and especially not to fancy places, and none of the dresses she owned could be classified as both fancy and not outdated.

Winn jumped back to his feet. 

“Hey, hey. We’ll find you something, don’t worry.”

Alex let her hands drop and sighed. 

“Everything I own is either old or doesn’t fit me anymore.”

“Well, maybe we can improvise.” he suggested as he picked up the dresses one by one, analyzing them, “I don’t know, maybe I can shorten this one a bit, or take in the waist, maybe remove the blue straps, oh, blue is so last season…”

He continued jabbering and Alex slowly raised an eyebrow at him. It took a while for Winn to notice it. And when he did, he grinned.

“I got some _mad_ sowing skills,” he explained but it only caused for Alex to raise the eyebrow even higher. He rolled his eyes. “Would you just trust me,” he said, “do you have a sowing machine?”

Alex frowned at him. “No, I don’t!” she snapped.

“Wow, wow, okay. Chill.” 

He handed her back the dresses before walking out of the room. Alex furrowed her eyebrows at him, dropped the clothing back down on the bed and followed him behind, not quite sure what he was up to. 

“I’ll be back in ten,” he said and before Alex could protest or ask what he was planning on doing or where we was going, he held up a finger, “trust me.”

And then he was out the door.

Alex stood there, in the middle of her living room, staring at the closed door, for a solid two minutes, processing what had just happened and what she had gotten herself into, before finally snapping out of it and hurrying back into the bathroom to finish doing her hair and make-up.

And surely, ten minutes later Winn returned with a sowing machine, along with a couple of boxes of fabric and thread in all possible colors and Alex just stared at it, at him.

“Questions later,” he said as he set everything down on the table, “get me the dresses.”

Normally Alex would definitely be asking questions, tons and _tons_ of questions because what the actual hell, but right now she didn’t want to waste any time.

So she got Winn the clothes and he did some measurements and he got a few warnings from Alex to not touch her and before she knew it he was working on one of the black dresses she’d owned for years but never worn and she just stared and waited and waited.

“So, who’s the date with, anyway?” Winn suddenly asked, breaking the silence. He looked up from the sowing machine and Alex was sure her face was slowly reddening. She knew he was going to ask eventually, she just wasn’t sure what to tell him, and whether or not to tell him.

“I- uh-”

“I mean, he’s gotta be important since you’re all freaked out about it and whatnot,” he said. “Do I know him?”

Alex could feel a lump forming in her throat and she swallowed, hard. She knew he was just asking, that he was simply curious and that he assumed it was with a guy since that’s how it had always been, but nonetheless she could feel her breathing hitch and her palms get all sweaty.

“Uh- I-” she stuttered and sunk down on one of the couch’s armrests, suddenly feeling the need to sit down. She looked back up at Winn, who was eyeing her rather curiously and she stared at the sowing machine in front of him, at the dress, and eventually sighed. “It’s with- with Maggie,” she said.

He looked at her for a bit and Alex could see the wheels turning inside his head, processing what her answer meant, and after a few seconds of silence he seemed to get it.

“Oh,” he stated, “really?” he asked and Alex simply nodded, unable to do anything else as she awaited his reaction. 

She couldn’t quite read the expression on his face and for a moment she felt worried. 

“Well, that’s cool.” he finally said and Alex let go of the breath she’d been holding, “yeah,” he added with a nod as he turned back to the machine, back to the dress. “How long’s that been going on?”

Alex shrugged, almost shyly. “I don’t know,” she said, “couple of weeks?”

“Good for you,” he said with a wide, genuine, slightly teasing smile as he looked up from his work and Alex could only feel warmth. She was grateful, in a way he would never understand.

It was quiet for a bit, before Alex continued.

“But, I don’t know,” she said as she looked down at her hands, playing around with the bracelet around her wrist, “nothing’s really been going on yet. I’m not even sure if this is a date, she just told me to meet her at Alinea’s at eight.” 

She trailed off a bit. This was the thing – amongst numerous other things – that got her so freaked out about it. So far all the kind-of-dates they’d had had all involved work, but this one definitely didn’t. And she wasn’t sure what to make of it, she didn’t want to get her hopes up too high.

“Sounds an awful lot like a date to me, Alex,” Winn said.

Alex sighed, not completely convinced. “I’m not even sure if she likes me,” she said, her voice smaller than she’d intended it to be.

“Are you kidding?” Winn said, “how could she not?” 

Alex rolled her eyes to try to hide the smile creeping up on her face. 

She failed. 

“But you really like her, though?” 

Alex glanced up at him and he was looking at her. The slight, sweet smile on his face told her he was happy for her and that he was genuinely interested in knowing about all of this, about Maggie, about her, so she nodded.

“I do,” she said, smile forming on her lips, “I really do.”

It still felt weird saying it out loud. The only other time she’d talked about this whole liking women thing was with Maggie, at the alien bar, when she’d spent days thinking about it, and when she’d struggled to find the words. Saying it to someone other than her felt strange. It also felt good, though. Still weird, but good weird.

Twenty minutes and a lot of _hurry the fuck up_ ’s from Alex later, Winn was finished.

Alex was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom, examining the dress, doing a few spins, and she had to admit, Winn had done a pretty damn good job.

“Do you like it?” Winn’s voice came from behind the closed door and Alex grinned to herself. 

“You can come in now, Winn,” she said and Winn eagerly entered the room.

He came to stand next to her. 

“God, I’m good,” he said as he looked at the dress through the mirror, admiring his own work and Alex gave him a playful push.

“Do you I look good? I mean, do you think she’ll-”

“You look gorgeous, Alex. Don’t worry so much,” he assured her.

Alex smiled. “Normally I’d hit you in the head, but since you helped me with the dress, you’re good for now.”

Winn laughed.

“Don’t worry, you’ll always be badass DEO agent Alex Danvers to me,” he said.

“Good.”

Since Alex only had fifteen minutes left and still needed to make the ten minute drive, she hurried to get her stuff and Winn followed her downstairs.

When they arrived outside, Alex took a moment to breathe, to calm her nerves, Winn stopping in front of her.

“You nervous?”

“A little,” she answered sarcastically.

Winn grinned. “Don’t worry, you’re gonna do great,” he said, “just be yourself. And let me know how it goes, kay?”

Alex nodded. He was grinning even wider now, and it seemed as though he was as nervous and excited as she was, fidgeting with his hands, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, looking like he was about to jump out of his skin.

Alex smiled at him. “You wanna hug me, don’t you?”

He let go of his breath.

“Yes. I really do,” he said. “Can I?”

Alex wasn’t much of a hugger, not at all, but he was sweet and he seemed so excited for her, so she was willing to make an exception.

“Go for it,” she said and before she could even really finish her sentence, he enveloped her into a tight, warm hug.

“Got your back,” he murmured. “We all do.” 

Alex smiled, even though he couldn’t see, and despite the chill night air, she felt warm, so incredibly warm.

\---

The next morning, when Winn got to work, he was eager to ask Alex how the maybe-date had gone. But once he walked into the operating room and saw her sitting behind the desk, chin resting in the palm of her hand, eyes all dreamy and distant, slight smile on her face, he knew enough.

“You are so fucked,” he teased as he sat down next to her.

She snapped out of her little trance, raised a questioning eyebrow at him before realizing what he meant and playfully rolling her eyes.

“Shut up.”


	4. #SanversWeek day 3: "You're drunk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for day 3 of #SanversWeek. The prompt was: "You're drunk".

It had been seventeen days.

Seventeen days since she’d been out of that damn tank. Seventeen days since her life had almost ended – almost, she has to keep reminding herself, almost, almost – and seventeen days since Maggie had nearly lost her, since she had nearly lost Maggie. 

Since they’d nearly lost each other.

For sixteen whole days Maggie had refused to leave her side. Not while she worked, not while she slept, not while she ate, not while she showered – God, the showers were awful – and not while she breathed.

And today was the seventeenth day and Alex had finally convinced her to go out, to have some fun, to treat herself for once. She’d told her that she’d still be there when she got back, that it was okay.

She had paperwork to catch up on anyway. And Maggie deserved a bit of a break after everything that they’d been through. Because it was Alex who had been in the tank, yes, but she felt as though Maggie had suffered most out of the two of them.

So now Maggie was out – with Kara no less. The two had grown impossibly close since it had happened – which Alex loved, of course, though they tended to team up against her, and there is no way she can resist both her sister’s _and_ her girlfriend’s pout at the same time.

During the beginning of the night Alex had received frequent texts from Maggie, checking in with her, making sure it was still okay if she wasn’t home with her, that if she changed her mind she could call at any moment.

She’d replied with things like _No, Mags, it’s fine, really. Have fun with Kara._ and _I will and don’t worry. Just have fun!_ and _I love you too, babe_.

The texts got less frequent with every passing hour, which Alex took as an indication that she actually was enjoying herself. Especially after a half drunken snapchat from Kara of them singing along to cheesy pop songs, she knew Maggie would be fine.

It was around one in the morning when she heard stumbling and giggling just outside her apartment. She raised an eyebrow and smiled to herself. There was no mistaking as to who those giggles belonged to.

She tossed her stack of papers to the side, took off her reading glasses and got out of bed. She padded across the floor towards the front door and looked through the peephole. Strangely enough there wasn’t anyone on the other side and when she opened the door she found one Maggie Sawyer sitting on the floor, leaning against the opposite wall, attempting – and failing – to get one of her heels off.

The moment she noticed Alex she grinned widely. 

“Danvers. You got the door open!” she exclaimed before she finally managed to get one of her shoes off, throwing up her hands in victory.

Alex attempted to stifle her laughter by not-so-subtly covering her mouth with one of her hands. It was hard not to laugh at the sight of her otherwise badass-cop-and-tough-as-nails girlfriend on the dirty floor of their apartment building, giggling and whining because she couldn’t get the other shoe off, her hair a bit tousled, her make-up slightly smudged, and shitfaced drunk.

“Are you drunk?” Alex asked as she bent down to help Maggie with her shoe. It was more of a statement than a question.

Maggie giggled again, her face scrunching up in a way Alex could only describe as utterly adorable.

“Nooo,” she trailed off. She wiggled her toes around when Alex finally managed to free her other foot.

“You’re drunk,” Alex stated this time before she helped Maggie to stand.

“And you’re beautiful,” Maggie murmured in return as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Alex’s neck, giggling once again. The action caused her to almost topple over, and Alex was quick to slip an arm around her waist to keep her steady so she wouldn’t send them both crashing to the ground.

“Okay, let’s get you inside,” she sighed as she guided a mumbling Maggie into the apartment.

Once she finally got Maggie settled in her – their? Is it? – bed (which had been quite the task), pajamas and aspirins and a full glass of water and all, she found her staring up at her with a lazy grin.

“Did you have fun?” Alex asked as she got under the covers with her, propping her head up on her elbow.

“Yeah,” Maggie said, “your sister can drink.”

Alex smiled as she watched her break into a fit of giggles for the millionth time that night, which Alex treasured every second of since it was something she almost never really did. 

“I bet she can,” Alex said in return, not having the heart to tell her smile-y, happy girlfriend that alcohol doesn’t affect Kara, and that she’d probably had just as much fun watching Maggie happy-drunk as she herself was having at that moment.

“Did you know,” Maggie started, her face suddenly lighting up, “that because Kara’s, you know, an _alien_ ,” she whispered the last word as if someone besides them could hear her, “she doesn’t need any oven mitts because she can’t feel heat.”

“No way,” Alex faux-gaped at her.

“Yes way!” Maggie exclaimed, “she can just pick up a burning hot tray right from the oven! How weird is that?!”

Now it was Alex’s turn to giggle, laugh even, at her girlfriend’s state, at her drunken ridiculousness, at how absolutely in love she was with this woman lying beside her, who was laughing along with her just as much.

“I love you,” she told her once their laughter had died down. Maggie grinned at her at that, her eyes starting to fall closed, exhaustion starting to take over her body.

“Hmm, Alex Danvers loves me,” she mumbled, “you hear that?”

“I sure did.”

“Good,” she said, yawning, “tell her I love her, too.”

And with that her eyes fell closed and her entire body relaxed into the mattress, the only sound left in the room becoming Maggie’s slow, steady breathing.

Which was something Alex was so thankful for both of them still got to do these days. 

She smiled down at Maggie’s sleeping form, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I will.”


	5. #SanversWeek day 5: domestic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for day 5 of #SanversWeek. The prompt was: domestic.

14-hour shifts were typically something Alex could live without. Especially when those 14-hour shifts included having an important drug case being snatched from her hands by some self-centered white male fed only because it turned out they were dealing with humans, not aliens, and her not being able to deck his face onto a table only because of his rank (and because the amount of paperwork it’d cost Pam – J’onn had warned her about it using his disapproving dad voice right before she was about to snap, and so she kept herself in check, this time). 

And now she was walking up the stairs to her apartment at one in the morning, exhausted, frustrated to no end, and ready to just dive into bed and sleep.

But when she opened the front door all of that was forgotten.

Because inside was her girlfriend, in her dinosaur pajamas, asleep and spread out on the couch, one leg up on the back of the sofa, the other dangling over the side, a half-eaten bag of Cheetos on the coffee table, one Cheeto still in hand, her face scrunched up just slightly, snoring softly.

Alex smiled to herself at the sight, shaking her head. If a 14-hour shift meant coming home to this, it might just be worth it.

She closed the front door, carefully, and put her stuff down before padding over towards the couch (she may or may not have snapped a picture first because something as adorable as this deserves to be captured forever, right?). She closed the laptop that was still playing an old episode of Criminal Minds and kneeled down next to Maggie.

She smiled even wider to herself as she noticed that Maggie’s face, as well as both her hands, were completely covered in bright orange crumbs.

“Babe?” she whispered as she softly shook Maggie’s shoulder. She hated to wake her up and lose this beautiful sight forever, but they both had work in the morning and the position she was currently sleeping in could not be comfortable in any way.

Maggie showed no signs of movement yet, though.

“Mags, baby, wake up,” she whispered while softly running a hand through Maggie’s dark locks, causing her to stir and mumble something inaudible. 

She took a long, deep breath and her eyes fluttered open. As soon as she noticed Alex she smiled, before stretching her limbs and letting her eyes fall shut again.

“Hey,” she said, voice thick and heavy with sleep.

“Hey,” Alex returned, her eyes scanning Maggie’s sleepy face adoringly, “wanna head to bed?”

Maggie groaned in protest.

“But I’m _so_ comfortable,” she whined as she snuggled further into the couch to prove her point, “plus,” she continued while she reopened her eyes, a lazy grin spreading across her face, “I was hoping there’d be something else we could do first.”

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Alex barely managed to stifle a laugh. There was just something about your girlfriend trying to get into your pants with a food-covered face.

She simply grinned back at her before speaking.

“There’s Cheeto dust all over your face,” she stated.

Maggie seemed to process the information for a moment. She then furrowed her eyebrows and freaking _pouted_.

“But you still think I’m sexy, right?” she asked in the most adorable voice and Alex couldn’t help but fall in love with her all over again.

“Oh, yes, _so_ sexy,” she growled playfully as she began placing kisses all over Maggie’s face, “hmm, delicious,” she murmured as she licked her lips while simultaneously starting to attack Maggie’s sides, causing her to shriek with laughter beneath her.

“Alex!” she yelped, trying to tickle her back but failing miserably, “Alex, stop! Stop.”

“Come on, Sawyer. You can do better than that!”

“Nooo, I’m tireeed,” she whined in-between laughs.

Alex decided to have mercy on her and retreated, watching her as she came back down from laughter, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand, and it had to be the most beautiful sight Alex had ever seen.

She bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, hoping she knew how much she appreciated her being here, how much she meant to her, that her mere presence could make her forget about all the stress and worries of the day, before snuggling into her side, burying her face in the crook of her neck and breathing in the scent she’d come to associate with home.

“You okay?” Maggie asked as she wrapped her arms around her, still sounding a little breathless.

Alex smiled, “I am now.”


	6. #SanversWeek day 7: soulmates AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every night a random sentence your soulmate has said that day appears on your skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for day 7 of #SanversWeek. The prompt was: soulmates AU.

It starts with _No, I hate broccoli_ when Alex is only ten years old. She's excited beyond belief to know she has a soulmate, that there's someone out there who is the perfect match for her, someone she might meet one day (but not as excited as Eliza, who buys her a cake the moment Alex tells her about the words that had appeared on her skin the night before). She's not sure who the words were said to, or who said them, but she's smiling, flashing her semi-toothless grin, the rest of the week. 

From then on every night a sentence appears on the inside of her wrist at exactly 10 o'clock. Some days it's only a few words; _I don't think that's gonna work, Ricky_ and _Where did you put the soap?_ and one time even _Fuck off, dickhead_ (Eliza wasn't particularly fond of that one). Other days it's basically full-on stories like _So then he tells me I shouldn't have taken it out of its cage in the first place, but how else was I gonna teach it to jump through a hoop?_.

Alex is never able to figure out who says them, though. She never hears the sentences that she sees at night (except for one time, but that was only _No, thank you_ said by her fifty-five year old chemistry teacher, and he couldn't possibly be her soulmate, so she tells herself that anyone could have said those words, really).

But she does figure out some things about her soulmate. He likes science, for example, which Alex is very happy to hear about. He's also quite a badass - _I'll kick him in the head!_ it said once - and even though Alex is tough enough to protect herself, she likes the idea of someone beating someone else up for her when needed.

But when Alex is fifteen years old her whole idea of her soulmate changes. On Valentine's day of that year, Alex is on the couch with an overly expensive box of chocolate Kara bought for her. When the timer on her phone goes off and she looks at her wrist to find the words _Dad, please don't do this, please, let me stay_ she swallows, hard. She doesn't know for sure what the words mean, but she somehow just knows they aren't anything good. When the next day it reads _He told me I was disgusting and that I shouldn't come back_ she knows for sure, something terrible happened. About a week later it reads _So what if I'm gay, at least I'm not an ass!_ and it sends her into an identity crisis that she manages to hide from Kara for about 37 minutes and for about 2 hours from Eliza. 

Her soulmate is a girl (which Kara and Eliza are incredibly supportive of) and she's not sure what to do with that at first. She never even considered that option (Kara said that was because of a thing called "heteronormativity", a word she said she'd learned while reading up on planet Earth, she seemed very proud of knowing such a thing) but the more she thinks about it, the more it makes sense. It takes a while to get used to, but eventually she accepts it. 

It makes her think about her soulmate more than ever, and about what had happened to her. She desperately wishes she knew who she was, so that she could be there for her, so that she wouldn't have to go through everything alone. She wonders if she sees the things she says too, if she even is her soulmate as well. But she doesn't know any of those things, and she's not sure if she ever will. 

The words on her wrist get a little bit less sad and depressing with time, and eventually they go back to things that are so typically her soulmate. 

_He didn't even know the difference between a neutron and a proton!_ when she's seventeen.

_I need to pass this test, I need that scholarship_ when she's nineteen.

_Do you think trees have feelings?_ when she's twenty-one.

_Fuck off, Darren, you suck at this_ when she's twenty-five.

And when she's twenty-seven she meets a sarcastic, tough-as-nails and oh so charming cop who barges her way into her crime scene (it was her crime scene, damnit) and that night at exactly 10 o'clock her wrist reads _See you around, Danvers_.


	7. #SanversWeek day 7 bonus fic: soulmates AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every night a random sentence your soulmate has said that day appears on your skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular request, here's a part two to the soulmates AU fic I wrote for day 7 of #SanversWeek. Both stories are set in the same universe, only told from different perspectives.

For most of her life, Maggie Sawyer doesn’t believe in soulmates. This may or may not have something to do with the fact that by the time she’s celebrating her eighteenth birthday, living with an aunt after being kicked out by her father for being gay, having lost her entire childhood and all of her friends, not once in her life have words appeared on her skin. Everyone, including her parents, tells her it’s because she’s a lesbian and therefor sinful, a disgrace, so she doesn’t get a soulmate. 

“Your love isn’t real anyway, so why would you get one?” a random guy from her history class asks her once during a party at some other guy’s house. It’s a few minutes past ten and she’s checking herself for marks in the full-length mirror in the hallway. She turns around to find him smirking at her, his eyes sweeping up and down her body as if he’s deciding whether or not she’s worthy of being looked at, whether or not she’s worthy of… other things, and it takes all of her self-control not to tackle him to the ground right then and there. If she did that she’d be the one in trouble, not him, so why bother.

She tries to tell herself that they’re all wrong, that _she_ is not. But since no words come and since there is no one to tell her otherwise, she believes them.

That is until she gets a scholarship and leaves Bluesprings, Nebraska for what it is, packing the only few things she still has and moving to a college in Indianapolis. There she meets another gay person for the first time in her life and to Maggie’s utter surprise, he has a soulmate. And it’s a guy.

From that moment on she starts to have hope again. Maybe gay people do get soulmates, maybe she has one, too. No words come, though. Every single night, just after ten, she checks. But every single night there’s nothing there.

She still dates in college. Nothing serious, just flings. Every time a girl asks for a second date, or a first one after they’ve slept together, she explains that she’s waiting for her soulmate to come along (because she has to have one, right?), and every time they ask her who it is or what she’s like, she makes something up, because she simply has no idea.

For twenty-two years nothing happens. For twenty-two years she’s skeptical towards the whole idea of soulmates, towards love, not sure if it’s for her, if she even wants it anymore. But then, one night, just two days before her 23rd birthday, the words are there.

It’s the middle of the night and she heads to the bathroom of her one-person dorm room to brush her teeth, all sleepy and weary and exhausted. Kathy – or was it Kelly? Sam? She doesn’t remember – remains asleep in her bed as she opens the door, stepping inside and grabbing her toothbrush. When she looks at herself in the mirror she doesn’t see it at first. But when her eyes shift to a spot just above her right collarbone, she freezes.

For about 3.8 seconds she stares at herself, before snapping out of it and practically climbing on top of the sink to get a closer look.

They’re small, and kind of squiggly, but they’re there, clear and prominent.

“Oh, my God,” she screams, and then she starts to cry, running her fingers over them, time and time again, because yes, she has a soulmate, and no, she’s not alone.

They were wrong, they were all _wrong_.

A few moments later Kathy – or Kelly, or Sam, what is her name, goddamnit – comes running into the bathroom carrying a baseball bat, still half-asleep and confused as hell, asking _what is going on, did someone break in?_ but all Maggie can do is cry and run her fingers over her shoulder and even though this means Maggie belongs to someone else, not her, she celebrates with her, at two in the morning, in a tiny bathroom of a dorm in Indianapolis. 

The first words are _That’s stupid_ and Maggie has never been happier because her girl has attitude. She doesn’t sleep that night, and the next day all she can think about is her, and who she is and what she’s like – she can finally answer those questions with _well, she’s got attitude_ , God, she’s so happy – and she spends the entire day being nervous and fidgety, eager to find out what words will appear on her skin that night. 

She counts down the hours until the clock strikes ten and when it does she sees them again; words, _so_ many words. 

_In vivo whole blood is assumed to be an incompressible Newtonian fluid, however, this assumption fails when considering forward flow within arterioles._

She smiles – God, she really cannot stop smiling – and shakes her head.

“Nerd.”

It continues. Every night she waits, and every night there’s words, and every night she smiles and goes to bed all giddy and happy and already so in love. Even when it’s simple stuff like _Can you pass me the milk?_ or _Twenty-five minutes is not that long!_ or _God, I can’t believe you sometimes_.

She learns things about her, a lot of things, during her last years of college, during the police academy, during her time in the field as a rookie and later as a detective. She has a sister, for example, named Kara ( _Kara, you’re my sister, and I love you, no matter what_ ), her relationship with her mother is complicated ( _She has always come down hard on me for not protecting you_ ), she works for a secret government organization called the DEO that Maggie _knew_ was real ( _We’re the DEO, we don’t exist_ ), and she is fiercely protective of the people she cares about ( _I got you_ and _I will bring you back safe, sir_ and _Either I come back with my sister, or I don’t come back at all_ ).

And eventually, she learns her name.

_I’m Alex, by the way._

It’s as if the words are spoken directly to her, as if she’s introducing herself, and even though Maggie knows she isn’t, it sends chills down her spine nonetheless the first time she reads them. She runs the name over in her head a million times before saying it out loud to herself, and once she does it sounds almost surreal.

She tries to find girls named Alex, that have a sister named Kara, but however much she searches and asks around, she’s unable to find anything (which makes sense since she’s a secret agent and all – how cool is that, by the way?). 

But that changes when she’s twenty-six and decides to move from Gotham to National City to become a part of the NCPD’s Science Division. During her third week on the job the president is attacked, and just when she’s started to analyze the crime scene a tall and drop-dead gorgeous federal agent walks up to her, all cocky and with _attitude_ , introducing herself as Alex Danvers, and Maggie has to physically fight herself from actually squealing and jumping into this woman’s arms, because is this her? This _has_ to be her. Oh, my God, what if it’s her?

The rest of the day goes by way too slowly for Maggie’s liking, but when the clock finally passes ten, all of her suspicions and hopes and dreams are confirmed because her shoulder reads _I think I met her today_.


	8. i saw your face, in a crowded place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt I saw on tumblr once: person A and person B keep running into each other.

The first time you see her is when you're strolling through the park with Kara on a peaceful Saturday morning. You see her and it feels as if your whole world slows to a stop for a short moment. All you can do is stare, really, because this woman – this woman with the basketball shorts and tank top and dark hair and toned legs and _gorgeous_ face – is simply... beautiful.

Kara tells you about her latest shenanigans at work, her latest arguments with her boss, but all of it goes straight over your head because you can only focus on _her_ , on the heaving of her chest when she takes a break from running, on how the muscles in her arms ripple as she lifts them above her head, on how dimples form on her face when she smiles at a passer-by, and then, out of nowhere, she looks straight at you, eyes locking, and you want to look away as quickly as you can but before you even get the chance to do so, you run face-first into a lamp post.

It takes a couple of seconds for you to register what just happened and once you do, you close your eyes, rub your now aching forehead and sigh to yourself before slowly looking back to where the beautiful woman with the beautiful dimples had just been. She's smiling at you from across the park, shaking her head, and yep, she definitely caught you staring. 

You curse at yourself as you continue to walk and try to pretend nothing happened. 

"Don't even start," you say to Kara, who is smiling knowingly, ready to start teasing the crap out of you. 

The woman eventually takes a left turn and ends up crossing paths with you. You try not to look at her as she walks by, too embarrassed to even make eye contact, but she greets you, the both of you, with a clear, sincere _hi_ as she passes and you look up and holy shit she's even more beautiful up close. 

The sound of her voice almost turns you into a puddle of goo but you manage to (kind of) hold yourself together as you greet her back. It is only with a curt nod and a tightlipped, almost apologetic smile because oh, my god that was so embarrassing. 

The second time you see her is two days later, when you walk into the coffee shop closest to your apartment and it's early and cold and you're kind of late for work and all you want is a steaming cup of caffeine. 

She's standing at the counter, beanie and boots and a leather jacket. You don't recognize her at first because she's facing away from you, but the moment you hear her thank the barista, you know it's her. 

You consider running out since your last encounter was quite embarrassing and you really don't feel like dealing with that again, but she turns around before you can even begin to move.

"Hi," is her first reaction upon seeing you, a brilliant smile spreading across her face, "again," she adds and it takes you a solid two seconds to snap out of it and actually say something back. 

"Hey," you say, trying to keep your voice as steady as possible.

She seems to smile even wider at hearing you speak, but it doesn't last long because the phone she's holding suddenly beeps and she throws you an apologetic look.

"Sorry, gotta run," she says, "see you around." 

And then she's gone.

The third time you see her is on the same day, when you're driving home from work on your Ducati. You reach a red light and drive to a stop, only for someone on a Triumph to pull up beside you a second later. 

You wonder who this person is, leather jacket, leather gloves and face mostly hidden beneath a black motor cycle helmet, until you notice the dark locks, until you notice sparkling brown eyes meeting yours. 

Of course it's her, of course she owns a motorcycle, and of _course_ she looks like a freaking goddess when driving it. 

You rev your engine and you can hear her laugh beneath the helmet as she shakes her head at you. She revs her engine in return before saluting you and driving off at full speed. 

The fourth time you see her is at a crime scene in the heart of National City. Two vans containing alien space parts were stolen and two men were killed, and you're about to ask a witness some questions when you notice a familiar face on the other side of the scene. She's busy talking on the phone while giving instructions to the people around her, the police badge on her hip gleaming in the afternoon sun, look of concentration on her face. 

_She's a cop_ , you think to yourself, _of course she is_.

Then her eyes meet yours from across the street and her concentration is momentarily replaced by surprise, at first, then by something close to smugness.

She smiles and freaking _winks_ at you, before turning back to the scene in front of her and continuing her conversation on the phone, as if she didn't just manage to turn you into a useless gay mess. 

It takes a full two minutes for the blush she'd caused on you to wear off and for you to get your shit together and actually get back to your job. 

The fifth time you see her is about a week later, when Kara drags you to that new ice cream shop that just opened downtown. But this time you don't just see her, no, you run into her. Literally. 

You don't immediately realize who exactly it is you bumped into, but you grab at this person's shoulders to steady the both of you and you apologize, before you look up and are met with familiar brown eyes and a dazzling dimpled smile that you swear lights up the entire shop. 

"I'd almost think you were stalking me," she says, chuckling as she shakes her head. 

She's looking at you with this genuinely joyful expression, as if you're the brightest thing she's seen all day and her face is so close to yours. She's _so_ close. 

You then realize you're still holding on to her shoulders, and that you're staring, again, so you quickly remove your hands with a small _sorry_. 

"I'm not, don't worry," you say, surprised you're able to form words at all with the way she's looking at you, "I'm Alex, by the way."

You extend a hand and she smiles broadly upon learning your name, dimples on full display, and holy shit are you gay. 

"Maggie," she says as she shakes your hand, the touch warm, welcoming. You repeat the name in your head a few times and decide that you really, really like it. 

"I just- I keep seeing you everywhere," she tells you, her eyes scanning your face curiously as if she's trying to look for an explanation as to why.

"Yeah, me too."

She tilts her head to the side just slightly.

"I guess the universe just really wants us to be together," she says, eyes shining, eyes hopeful. 

You can feel yourself blush under her words, under her gaze, because holy crap there's no way this woman is gay and single and interested, and you smile almost shyly. 

"Yeah, I guess so."

She smiles softly at that, so softly, her eyes flickering between yours, and you can feel a tingly yet oddly comfortable warmth spread through your entire body as you simply look at her and she simply looks at you. 

You're about to say something so that this thing – whatever it is exactly – between the two of you doesn't become too intense, but she beats you to it.

"Are you free this Friday?" she asks, causing your heart to start beating at an even unhealthier pace than before because holy shit, is she asking you out? Holy _shit_ , she’s asking you out.

"I, uuh…" is all you manage to get out and that’s when Kara decides to swoop in.

"She is," she says as she casually walks by, carrying a big ass fucking bowl of ice cream, looking smug and entirely too pleased with herself as she heads for a table in the back.

You attempt to throw her a death-glare but she’s already halfway across the shop, her only focus being the sugary goodness she’s about to consume.

You chuckle kind of awkwardly as you turn back to Maggie, who just seems amused.

"My sister, Kara," you explain.

"That makes sense," she says as she nods, more to herself, her demeanor relaxing just slightly, subtly, and you wonder if she’s been just as nervous to talk to you as you were to talk to her.

"But yeah, Friday works," you say and she smiles – god, that smile – and nods.

You take your phone out of your pocket and open an empty contact so she can put her number in. A few moments you hear her phone go off in her pocket so she has your number too and god, you cannot believe this is really happening.

"It’s a date," she says as she hands you your phone back, dimples on full display, making you melt.

"It’s a date," you repeat, letting go of a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding. 

You notice Kara pump a fist in the air in the back of the shop, obviously having eavesdropped on the entire conversation, and you shake your head. She’s going to be teasing you non-stop about this, you just know it. And honestly, you don’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @charaie.


End file.
